


Divinity's Judgement

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 7 Second Chance, F/M, Lukanette September 2019, Lukanette children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: As the situation grows dire Viperion decides he must join in the fight. Even at the risk of his children finding out the truth.





	Divinity's Judgement

It was just supposed to be a nice weekend walk. A trip out with the kids visiting their favorite spots in Paris. When an Akuma appeared and knocked down the Effiel tower Luka knew their nice day was gone. Her name was Divinity and yellow eyes crisscrossed all over her dark purple and black cloth. By the time Luka registered what was going on Marinette was already gone, and Ladybug swung onto the scene. Luka grabbed his children’s hands and ran.

It wasn’t fast enough. As Divinity brought down her wrath again he dove for Aika and Ruby. The yellow ball of light comes speeding towards them like a bullet. “Dad!” Aika screams echo in his ears as his son tightens his grip around his little sister.

“Just hang onto each other. We don’t have time to move.” Luka explains as he tucks them under his chest.

“Watch out!” Carapace shouts as he throws a dome over them towards the blast. Luka watches it bounce off of the shield and scatter. The blast looks like a thousand tiny sun rays running off in different directions.

“Thanks, Carapace. What’s the situation?”

“Her name is Divinity. When her blast hits you she can see all your deepest thoughts. If she hits you again she rewrites what you remember your story being. Whatever she thinks you deserve.”

“Altering memories,” Luka repeats as he helps his children up. Aika quickly grabs Ruby and sets her on his hip. His eyes desperately move between the two adults. Begging for any explanation.

Carapace frowns as he notices. It was as if he just remembered the kids. He rests a hand on Luka’s shoulder. He squeezes it tightly. “Get them to safety man. Ladybug and us heroes can handle this.”

“My daddy is a hero too!” Ruby challenges throwing her pacifier at Carapace. The hero saw it too late. He cries out as the spit cover pacifier collides with his face. Drops fling across his face.

Luka quickly catches the bouncy rubber. He mouths an apology to Nino. The last of the spit from the toy he rubs off on his pant legs. “Will do Carapace. Go help our Ladybug.” Luka wraps his arms around Aika’s shoulders. He slips the pacifier into Ruby’s hands as he pushes his son ahead.

They hide behind a wall of the nearest shop. Luka holds his arm out to keep his children from running out of their cover. He watches as Ladybug swings off a light pole with her yoyo. She was heading straight for Divinity’s side. Cat noir was covering the opposite, launching himself with his staff.

Divinity smiles deviously as she stands still. As soon as the pair closes in on her she throws her staff up and grabs Ladybug’s wrist. Panic shoots through Luka as Ladybug’s arm is bent behind her back. Divinity holds out her hand and catches her staff. She holds the tip against Ladybug’s throat.

“Now now kitty. I know what you want, a second chance. To know the truth. To take back the actions that caused the rift between you two. You broke her heart you know.” Divinity rubs her cheek against Ladybug’s. The superhero keeps her face pissed, but her body ultimately calm.

“I could give you that. Just one more little blast for both of you, and you could have the lives you always wanted together.”

Cat laughs. He throws his head back as he holds his chest and laughs. “You-you really don’t know the lady. For someone who can see all the deepest thoughts of someone you’re pretty dense aren’t you. The Lady doesn’t want that. I don’t want that.” Suddenly he stops leaning back. He slams his staff against the roof and glares. “Now let Ladybug go!”

Divinity laughs. “Oh you poor, sad, little thing. You have no idea what Ladybug desires. Do you want to know? Her deepest darkest desire?”

Luka looks back at his children. Aika watches with fearful eyes as Ruby was smiling. She was so sure Ladybug was going to get out of this. Luka knew better. She was going to need some help. He grabs his son and turns his children around. “Stay here, close your eyes, and don’t turn around.”

“But dad-”

“Don’t!” Luka shouts as Sass slithers out of Aika’s pocket. A secret gaurdian always watching over him. Luka smiles and whispers the words. “Sass, scales slither.” Sass looks please as they become Viperion. Luka immediately starts Second Chance as he runs out fo the alley.

“That’s not important right now.” Cat Noir insists. His gaze looked deadly even form so far away.

“Oh, but it is kitty. She wants nothing more than to get. Away. From. You!” She throws Ladybug at Cat Noir and hits them both. Luka jumps with his hands reaching out to Marinette.

Nino’s shield flies past him but both are too late. Their leaders were hit and Luka. Time slows down as Ladybug turns on the Cat. Her hands reach for his throat as he screams. Adrien calls out his father’s name, and Luka goes back. Back to the first moment.

Luka runs out of the alley again. This time he heads straight for Nino. He signals for Carapce to throw his shield. Without hesitation, he follows through as Rena Rouge jumps down from a nearby roof.

“Queen Bee’s been taken care of. I got her to calm down enough to stay still.”

“Great job,”

The three watch together as the shield collides with a thrown Ladybug. The blast misses her and for a moment they expected it to miss Cat too. Part of her attack is reflected back and smacks half of Divinity’s face. Yet as the shield falls on top of Ladybug Cat falls back, holding his stomach. Luka nods to the other two. Immediately Rena Rouge and Carapace confront Divinity. Luka follows behind them and grabs Cat Noir and Ladybug. He holds each up to their feet with one arm on them and one of the other.

“Ladybug Cat Noir was hit again. We need to get him out of here, can you stand.”

She holds her head and blinks stars from her eyes. “Of-of course Viperion. You get Cat away. I’ll help Rena Rouge and Carapace.”

“No Ladybug. You need to get him out of here. I haven’t been hit but you have. If you get hit again, well,” Luka closes his eyes and lets go of her. “I don’t want to see that again.” He could still see her hands reaching out, her fingers shaking from rage. He has no idea what Divinity made her see, made her think, but he wouldn’t go through it again.

Ladybug looks away before her shoulders shake. “The kids?”

“In an alley over there. You may want to take Cat and hide there. Divinity hasn't seemed to notice it.”

“Do they know?”

“Maybe, but I tried to hide it. You needed Viperion.”

“I also need our children safe.”

“They will be. Now go Ladybug.”

He hands Cat Noir over as the man began to wake up slowly. Before he could see where they went Luka focuses back in on the fight. Rena was currently trying to disarm Divinity with a few of her mirages. Carapace was reflecting the stray blasts going off. This was a complicated dance he had to find a way into.

As one of Rena’s mirages is smacked away Luka finds his chance. He pulls out his Lyre and starts to play the first song that came to his mind. His son’s lullaby. He knows that it’s dangerous and if the children hear then they would know the truth, but it was enough to gather Divinity’s attention.

Viperion jumps at her still playing the song. Divinity tries to swing her staff but there were too many Renas to give her enough space. He wraps his Lyre around her staff and tries to wrench it free. She kicks at him knocking one of his hands loose. He keeps his right hand on it as he tries to block her punches with the other. Never had Luka ever fought fiercer.

It turns out the training he had done with Cat Noir a few times came in handy then. He struggles to keep the end of her staff away from his face. Later Luka would apologize to Nino for making him bounce around so much to deflect the blasts that he was sure were coming out. He was able to use his knees to block a few attacks. What finally got Divinity to release her grip on her weapon was a kick. A kick he took right out of the Cat’s handbook as he twists his body away pulling on his lyre and the staff as his foot stretches out and kicks Divinity away.

The staff flies free from his lyre. He watches it soar across the sky and plummet from the roof. The staff falls apart and the akuma escapes. Viperion jumps down reaching out to catch it. He tightens his grip around it and prepares to roll when his feet hit the ground. His hands hit first and he has to try and throw his weight back. He lands on his back with a heavy thud still trying to keep the Akuma tight in his grasp.

He forces his head to the right to try and find his family. With a crying Chat against the wall, Aika and Ruby were on either side of him. Ruby was wiping at his face as Aika stares at Ladybug. They had never seen a hero cry before. Viperion shakes his hands up and Ladybug nods. She says something to the kids before running out. He could feel the Akuma trying to corrupt him, to akumatized him as well.

“Let it go Viperion!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. In moments the ladybug miraculous had fixed everything. He was able to get up again, his sore body mending. Ladybug was by his side before he could even begin to walk away. Her arms loop under his shoulders as she helps him steady.

“We’ll need to talk to the children later.”

Luka nods and finds them again. Chat’s tears were slowly stopping and Ruby was quick to pet his head. Aika though, his eyes were on them. A mystified look of understanding forming there. As if the cogs in his head had just lit a match.

“Our secret may be out, but maybe it’s for the best.”

Ladybug looks down at the ground. The thoughts running through her head a mystery. He wants to reach out, to embrace her and offer her comfort. He just wasn’t sure it would work. There were cheers erupting from the few nearby. Rena and Carapace quickly found themselves helping Chat out from the alley. Everything was saved, the day was done, but somehow the deep pain swelling up in his chest wasn’t soothed. Something was going on with Marinette, and for once he had no idea what it was.


End file.
